


Worth Waiting For

by rachelrae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelrae/pseuds/rachelrae
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's been waiting for 3 months for his 16th birthday so Otabek would finally kiss him. Now his birthday is only two days away and he doesn't think he can wait another day. Why can't they just kiss already?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to the wonderful creators! My brain could never come up with such beautiful characters!

Yuri's breath came up short as he met Otabek's gaze from across the small table in his Grandfathers kitchen. A half-eaten plate of meat and cheese lay between them. 

The room fell into a silence as Yuri's endless chatter stopped, his brain frozen, too caught up in the dark, hungry eyes stareing into his soul.

The evening light cast strange shadows through the window, falling on Otabek's face that made Yuri breathless. He was sure his lungs had stopped working. 

"Yuriii..." Otabek breathed out slowly, a hand raising from his glass on the table, reaching for Yuri for a half-second before being suddenly pulled back before it could reach the blushing Russian. Otabek's posture went rigid, his back straightening against the small chair he occupied.

"I have to go." He barked out, tearing his eyes off Yuri and standing up quickly, sending the table shaking and his chair clattered back.

Yuri watched wordlessly as Otabek shoved his hands into his coat and stomped out of the room. "What?" escaped from his throat, but he got no reply. Yuri scrambled to follow Otabek to the hallway where he found him already lacing up his boots. 

"Where are you going?" He stuttered out. Yuri quickly grabbed Otabek's scarf off it's hook on the wall and held it close, as if holding the scarf hostage would prolong Otabek's visit. 

"Away from you." Otabek said in a low tone that caused a small gasp and a fragile heart to drop. 

A pitiful "Why?" reached Yuri's ears. He realized his tight throat had managed a word just as Otabek stood up from the bench and moved closer to Yuri, backing his up against the wall. 

"Why?" A dark laugh escaped Otabek's throat. "Why, Yuri, must you be so," he gestured to Yuri at a loss for words. "Do you know how hard it is to be around you?" Both were breathing hard as Otabek moved in closer, his fingers also grasping at the scarf still in Yuri's hands, his left thumb overlapping Yuri's fingers. Just that little contact sent Yuri's blood on fire. "I've been patient. I've waited. Three months Yuri." Otabek's voice broke and he stopped talking, breathing hard. 

Yuri could faintly feel his breaths on his face and felt his head swirl at the sensation. "Beka." He whimpered. His words having immediate effect on Otabek who tore himself away from Yuri and moved to rest his head against the front door, cool against the end of Winter air. 

Yuri stood still, baffled.  
oh.  
Oh.  
OH. 

It was almost Monday. His birthday was Wednesday. He was two days away from the day. The promised day where Otabek would...oh. 

They'd had moments like this before, where Yuri had wanted Otabek and was sure that the feelings were mutual. They had become more and more common since Yuri had barely won gold at the Grand Prix Finals and after skating off the rink with the medal heavy around his neck he had been given a rare smile and hug from Otabek, shocking his system with so many feelings and emotions, he had nearly asked Otabek to kiss him right there. But then stupid Katsudon and his Ice Prince had chosen that moment to grab the embracing couple and snap a group selfie courtesy of Phichit. Only Otabek's warm arm around his waist kept him from blowing up on the childish men, even though it had resulted in a really nice picture he had secretly screenshoted days later. 

There had been many more moments after that one too, especially when Otabek once again choose Yakov as a coach and moved to Russia to train. Yuri had been grateful for his presence at first. He had provided a barrier between Yuri and the ice-skating lovebirds.

But then something terrible happened. He began noticing the extra feelings he was having for Otabek. It started out with craving more time with Otabek: hanging out, playing video games, practicing together, etc. But then it evolved into sudden urges and fantasies of Otabek shoving him against the ice rink barrier and kissing him senseless. That certain fantasy caused him many of bad practices.

It wasn't till about a month later though, that he discovered that the feelings were mutual.

He first noticed it when he found a old pair of cat ears in his room and had placed them on Otabek's head in the middle of a Mario Kart Race. His blush and unkommen loss on the virtual racetrack had started his suspicions.

That had quickly become the first of many moments, even leading to a drunken confession from Otabek three weeks ago promising no kisses till his 16th birthday. Yuri still hasn't informed Otabek of this known information, but it sure made the days up to his birthday drag on. 

Yuri squeezed the scarf in his hands tighter and inched closer to Otabek and the door. After a long few seconds of silence, Yuri finally said the one thing that had been on his mind since Victor's official engagement party.

"Why are you waiting till I'm sixteen? You could kiss me now."

Though his voice remained quiet and timid, Otabek heard him loud and clear. His fist reared back and slammed into the door, a spring of curse words in Kazakh coming from his lips. Yuri stood completely still as Otabek spit out word after word, soon switching to Russian, saying certain words that made Yuri glad his Grandfather was out shopping and couldn't overhear. Finally, Otabek switched to English, mumbling out the last of the list of bad words he knew. Once he finished, he clung to the door like a life line, breathing unevenly.

"I really need to go now Yuri." He finally said, not turning around.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Yuri said, his hands twisting nervously in the scarf. "The one about you and you,"

He stopped when Otabek turned around, his gaze once again shutting of Yuri's oxygen supply.

"I can't. Not yet." Though his words spoke volumes what he really wanted to do. 

"It's only two days Beka. One if you don't count today." Yuri pleaded. 

"Then we can wait one more day." Otabek said firmly. He twisted the door knob. "I'll see you when I have more control over myself." And he was out the door, leaving his scarf in Yuri's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a little happy yelp after only two people had read the first chapter and every time I refresh the page I just scream more! Thank so much to everyone reading this! This is my first time ever letting anyone read anything I've written, and I was/am super nervous but I finally did it! 
> 
> I also may of gotten a little motivated and skipped lunch to finish writing the first draft so the final chapter will be posted very soon!

At midnight, just hours later, Yuri began the 24 hour countdown till March 1st and his possible kiss with Otabek. Needless to say, Yuri didn't get that much sleep that night.

He woke up too early thinking about Otabek. 

He ate his breakfast thinking about Otabek. 

He did his online classwork thinking about Otabek. 

He went to practice thinking about Otabek (who had went to the earlier practice today according to Georgi).

He ate his lunch thinking about Otabek. 

Finally, he could take it no longer. He had to talk to someone. Maybe an actual discussion with someone besides the two warring sides of his mind would help him work out his problems.

Yuri snuck back into the ice rink, careful to avoid other skaters, afraid of being asked to practice and all around too annoyed to put up with anyone right now. He made his way to the men's changing rooms and cornered Yuuri Katsuki against some lockers. 

"Katsudon, I need your help with something." 

A strangled "What?" comple with a voice crack greeted his request.

"You're the only one I can trust." Yuri growled, impatient.

"Okay Yurio," Yuuri started with slight fear, "what do you need?"

"That's not my name!" Yuri hissed but continued before Yuuri could apologize. "We can't talk here."

"Um ok..." followed him out of the locker room and up a back stairwell to the attic above the practice rink. 

"What is this place?" Yuuri asked with eyes full of wonder as they walked over to an old couch against a wall. 

"My place." Yuri bit out. "And I don't want to catch you and that old showoff up here. This is mine." He practically hissed the last part, but it only gained a distracted head nod and "Ok." from Yuuri who was still examining the room. 

Yuri had to clear his throat twice before once again gaining the Katsudon's attention.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri started, gaining him a blank stare from Yuri. "What do you need to tell me that can't be shared in an empty locker room."

Yuri grumbled for a minute, debating if he really should share this information with the other Yuuri. It was the memory of spending last night and all day thinking obsessively over Otabek that confirmed his decision to go through with this. He could not spend the rest of this day (8 hours, 47 minutes or so) without telling someone, and Yuuri Katsuki was about as trustworthy, and as easy to threaten, as it got at the ice rink. 

"You can't tell Victor any of what we're going to discuss here today." Yuri spat, narrowing his eyes knowing an act to scare Yuuri. His tactics were met with an unfazed eyebrow raise and a simple "Yes, I promise." as an answer.

Yuri huffed a deep breath. "It's about Otabek," he began. 

Yuuri's excited squeals cut him off. "Yes! I knew it! Guess who's not doing the dishes for a month!" Yuuri exclaimed with a excited fist pump. 

Yuri raised an annoyed brow. "Your promise." He said flatly.

Yuuri's face fell a little. "Oh yeah. Darn, I'll save that one then." He looked defeated for a moment, then his expression lit up again. "You haven't said anything I've said isn't true yet Yurio." He gave another excited squeal. What a pig. "You really do like him! Adorable!"

"No, not adorable." Yuri hissed, curling up in a ball on one end of the couch. "More like annoying, and frustrating, and hot, he's so hot..." he mumbled to himself. Thankfully Yuuri didn't seem to catch the last part. 

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Yuuri asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"No." Yuri grumbled out. "Not yet..." Yuuri moved closer, his glasses nearly falling off his nose as he waited for more information. "He said he won't till I'm sixteen." Yuri said, looking at anything but Katsudon. 

"But that's tomorrow!" Yuuri exclaimed. Yuri sent him a death glare, calming him down a bit. 

"So what's the matter with that? Do you not want to kiss him?" Yuuri gaped at him. Who would not want go kiss Otabek. That handsome face, that sexy hair, and those lips... "WHAT?" He yelped. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yuri tried to pull himself into a smaller ball as Yuuri moved closer on the couch. 

"So I'll take that as a definitely for an answer." Yuri chimed. Yuri's face burned but made no opposing comment. Yuuri giggled louder. "So you do want to kiss him too, I mean, that boys been in love with you since December so I sure hope so."

"What?" Yuri screamed, exploding from his ball, but Yuuri just continued on. 

"So he wants to kiss you, and you want to kiss him. What's the issue?" Yuri pulled his knees into his chest again and mumbled something quietly. "What was that? Yuuri asked, leaning in even closer. "I couldn't hear you."

"I've never kissed anyone before." Yuri whispered. Once he started talking, the words just kept talking. Everything he had been thinking about all day began to pour out. "What if I mess things up with him? I've never kissed anyone before and what if I'm awful and he stops liking me and then he moves away and stops being my friend and," 

Yuuri cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You'll be fine." Yuri gave Yuuri two (get it, second medal second Yuuri-haha) his best look as disbelief. Yuri just rolled his eyes and continued. "Like I said earlier, Otabek has liked you since forever." 

"You said December." 

"Same thing. And I don't think a bad first kiss, that's saying it's bad, is going to ruin any on that." Yuri stayed silent, his mind processing Yuuri's argument. "I mean," Yuuri flushed but kept talking. "If you really want kissing practice, I guess I could..." 

"No! No! No!" Yuri exploded throwing his hands to his face to hide his even redder cheeks. 

"Thank God." Yuuri mumbled. "Victor would be so jealous, and I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I have this tight muscle in my back that Victor-"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Yuuri interrupted again, not needing a description. He'd caught them making out behind Yakov's back enough mental scarring for one lifetime. 

Suddenly Yuuri's phone began playing "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley. "Victor!" Yuuri cursed, shaking his head at the ring tone but picking it up anyway. "Yes?"

Yuri waited not so patiently for Yuuri to finish his call, making sure to roll his eyes and loudly gag at all the appropriate moments. He only half-paid attention though, his mind too busy thinking about Otabek.

"I'll be there soon. Tell my parents hello anyway. Hmm. Love you too." Yuuri hung up, the stupid smile he always got from talking to Victor plastered on his face. 

Yuri began tapping his foot on the floor in false annoyance to remind the Japanese piggy of his presence.

"Oh Yurio! Sorry!" Yuri gave him a blank stare for the name but decided it wasn't a battle worth fighting. "My parents just flew in, and their English in public situations isn't the best, and you know how Victor gets in airports." Yuri rolled his eyes at the memories. "I'm afraid I have to go. Please call me if you need to talk more about Otabek, ok? I'm really honored you choose me to talk to." 

"You should be." Yuri said with much less anger than he originally planned. 

Yuuri gave him a small smile. "And once again I promise not to tell Victor anything, ok!" Yuuri gave him a friendly smile that caused Yuri's reflexes to position his face in a scowl, but as Yuuri was walking away, he heard a small "Thank you." muttered from the couch he was walking away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Yuri and Yuuri friendship is what I hope to see in Season 2, once Yurio gets over himself a bit! 
> 
> The next chapter is the kiss...maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:53. 7 minutes till his birthday. 

Yuri had tried everything to keep busy the last 8 hours. He practiced his next routine for another two hours after his talk with Katsudon, after that he'd taken a long shower then finished all his school work for the week. Once his Grandfather had fallen asleep, he'd snuck into the living room and watched a few episodes of Gossip Girl (it was the only thing on-I swear) and then he'd spent the last hour, slowly watching the clock, contemplating if he should call Yuuri again, if only to pass the time. 

11:54.

Suddenly he felt butterflies come alive in his stomach. He was going to kiss someone tomorrow.

11:55.

As Yuri lay in bed, about to have a mental breakdown over Otabek, his frantic thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of something tapping on his window. Yuri stilled, waiting till he heard the noise again to make sure he really hadn't gone crazy. 

He threw off his covers and tip-toed over to the window, pulling up the blinds. He was greeted with Otabek's face stareing back at him, Otabek himself crouching on the fire escape.

Yuri stood there, his mouth hanging wide open, stareing back. What was he doing here? He was supposed to have another 7 hours at least before Yuuri was going to see him. He needed that time to plan what to do. Why was Otabek early? 

"Are you going to let me in or not Yuri? It's freezing out here."

11:56.

Yuri surged forwards, one hand unlatching the window, the other already trying to push it up. Once if was halfway open, Otabek helped from the other side and was soon through the window. Yuri was still trying to find the best way to present himself when Otabek closed his window and he looked up to find him much closer than expected. Yuri froze, trapped again by his gaze. Damn. He really needed to stop doing that. But it was so hard when Otabek's usually stone expression was replaced with other looks. Yuri loved his small smiles, the half-laughs, and once had even caught Otabek sleeping, a relaxed, younger looking peaceful look donning his face.

But this look he was getting more recently was new. Normally in their moments, it would only be Otabek's eyes that gave anything away. Now his expression matches his eyes, full of lust and desire, with a but of something else. Yuri couldn't put a finger on the exact detail that seperated this expression. Maybe it was the light blush on his cheeks, or the way his hair, messily pushed back by twitchy fingers twice already standing there, but it could also be the determined way his mouth was set, giving Yuri a look like he was doing to do whatever he wanted and there was nothing he could do to stop it, not that he wanted to. It made his knees weak. 

11:57.

Otabek's eyes flickered over to the clock on Yuri's bedside. 

"Three minutes." His voice ruff. 

Yuri tried to swallow. His mouth was dry. 

"Why did you skip practice with me today?" Yuri asked quietly.

Otabek's eyes met his again, their gaze igniting the embers in Yuri's gut. "I didn't think I'd be able to control myself around you today Kotehok." His voice was dark and rich, seeming to slow down all of Yuri's brain functions. The nickname Otabek rarely used being the final straw to starting the flames dancing on his cheeks.

A small "Oh." was about all he could manage.

11:58.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day." Was what Yuri wanted to say, but instead "Why are you here?" came out. 

Otabek flushed a bit more, but his voice remained steady as he said, "To wish you Happy Birthday of course."

Yuri was sure he heart was beating too fast. He was going to have a heart attack, and it was all going to be Beka's fault.

"You're a little early." He managed, mentally cursing his stuttering. Otabeck smiles though, taking a small step closer, now only inches away from Yuri. 

"I know."

Yuri glupped in response, nearly shaking with nerves and tension.

11:59.

"60 seconds." Otabek breathed, leaning closer to Yuri, who was in the middle of contemplating if it was possible for a person to burst into flames.

Sudden panic gripped Yuri. 

"I-i-I've never kissed anyone before Beka." Yuri whispered, turning his fearful eyes and red face up to Otabek's in a last minute act of bravery, or maybe foolery. Probably a bit of both. 

Otabek shifted an inch forward, their noses almost touching.

"It's not hard, or scary." Otabek whispered back. "Just close your eyes Yuri."

Yuri sent one more fearful glance to Otabek, only to be met with slightly different eyes. These eyes were full of reassurance and some other emotion Yuri couldn't place. Some little place in the back of his brain hoped it was love. 

Yuri closed his eyes. 

12:00.

The clock beeped at the change of the hour. 

A "Happy Birthday." was whispered on to his lips before a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own. 

It was strange feeling at first. He'd never felt lips against his own before, and was a different feeling. He couldn't quite describe it. 

He decided to tentively move his lips against Otabek's. Suddenly everything was on fire, his whole body burning. It was amazing.

Yuri felt two hands come up and softly tugging at his hair, nearly causing a moan as his own hands reached up and grabbed Otabek's jacket pulling him flush against him, causing them both to loose their balance and the two fell back on Yuri's bedside. Otabek caught himself on his forearms over Yuri, both of them breathless and wanting more.

"Can you stay the night?" Yuri whispered. Otabek's eyes grew wide, pulling himself up a little. Yuri placed a hand on his arm go stop him and quickly stuttered out, "Not for that. God no. Not yet." Otabek relaxed then sent Yuri a curious gaze. "It's just, it's a long way back to your place, and you'd get cold on your motorcycle, and we're going to the same place in the morning, and my Grandfather won't be up before noon anyway, and, um, I want you here." Yuri's blush worsened as Otabek continued to not give him a verbal answer. "Please Beka, for my birthday."

"God, you were worth the wait." And a warm pair of lips greeted his request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it ends with a kiss! 
> 
> Kotehok means kitten in Russian according to Google!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone reading my little drabble! Every read is greatly appreciated!  
> Hopefully the writer bug will hit me again soon and I'll post another fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Yuri and Otabek! They're just too cute! 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, between bad auto correct and my awful spelling, it's sure to be full of them! 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so please be kind when you R/R, I'm still learning!
> 
> The next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
